filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter
thumb|hochkant|[[Joanne K. Rowling, Erfinderin von Harry Potter, 2010]] Harry Potter ist eine populäre Romanreihe der englischen Schriftstellerin Joanne K. Rowling. Erzählt wird die Geschichte des Titelhelden Harry James Potter, eines Schülers des britischen Zaubererinternats Hogwarts, und seiner Konfrontationen mit dem bösen Magier Lord Voldemort und dessen Gefolgsleuten, den so genannten Todessern. Jeder der sieben Bände beschreibt ein Schul- und Lebensjahr von Harry Potter, beginnend kurz vor seinem elften Geburtstag. Band 1 erschien 1997 (deutsch 1998), Band 7 erschien am 21. Juli 2007 auf Englisch und am 27. Oktober 2007 auf Deutsch. Die Reihe kann verschiedenen literarischen Genres zugeordnet werden. Neben der Einordnung als Fantasy-Literatur weist die Harry-Potter-Heptalogie Eigenschaften eines Entwicklungsromans oder Bildungsromans auf und wird in der Regel als Jugendliteratur eingeordnet, obgleich die Leserschaft auch viele Erwachsene umfasst. Zwischen 2001 und 2011 entstand eine achtteilige Verfilmung der Romane. Inhalt Zu Beginn der Erzählung wird in einer Rückblende vom Ende der Schreckensherrschaft des Schwarzmagiers Lord Voldemort berichtet, unter der die magische Gemeinschaft jahrelang gelitten hat. Voldemort gelingt es, das Versteck von James und Lily Potter aufzuspüren und sie zu ermorden. Beim Versuch, auch ihren 15 Monate alten Sohn Harry zu töten, fällt der Todesfluch von Harry auf Voldemort selbst zurück und vernichtet seinen Körper. Der Junge ist die einzige bekannte Person, die diesen Fluch überlebt hat. Er trägt eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn davon. Harry wird nach dem Tod seiner Eltern in die Fürsorge seiner nichtmagischen Tante Petunia, Lilys Schwester, und deren Ehemannes Vernon Dursley übergeben. Die Dursleys sind Harrys letzte noch lebende Verwandte. Sie stehen der magischen Welt ablehnend gegenüber, behandeln Harry sehr schlecht und versuchen, die Entwicklung seiner magischen Fähigkeiten zu verhindern. Daher verschweigen sie ihm auch die wahre Geschichte, wie seine Eltern zu Tode kamen, sowie die Tatsache, dass Harry ein Zauberer ist. Außerdem bevorzugen sie ihren Sohn Dudley, wo es nur geht. An Harrys elftem Geburtstag wird ihm von Rubeus Hagrid, dem Wildhüter und Schlüsselbewahrer der Zaubererschule Hogwarts, die Einladung in das Internat überbracht. Erst jetzt erfährt er etwas über seine Herkunft, die Existenz der geheimen magischen Parallelwelt und seine eigenen Fähigkeiten als Zauberer. Die Handlung der Bände 1 bis 6 spielt vor allem im Internat Hogwarts, das zu Harrys Lebensmittelpunkt wird. Jedes Jahr lernt Harry, und mit ihm der Leser, neue Orte und Personen auch außerhalb von Hogwarts kennen, der Horizont der Erzählung wird weiter, die Handlungsstränge werden komplexer und vielfach miteinander verwoben. Der Leser verfolgt aus Harrys Perspektive dessen Entwicklung vom Elfjährigen, der die magische Welt kennenlernt, bis zum fast erwachsenen Teenager. Harry erlebt zum ersten Mal bewusst familienähnliche Geborgenheit in seinem Haus Gryffindor, dem er an seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts zugeteilt wird. Er findet in den gleichaltrigen Mitschülern Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger enge Freunde – das Trio steht fast alle Abenteuer gemeinsam durch – und in Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore einen Mentor. Der flüchtige Gefangene Sirius Black im dritten Band entpuppt sich als Harrys Pate und wird zur wichtigsten Bezugsperson außerhalb von Hogwarts. Mit dem Lehrer Severus Snape dagegen wie auch mit seinem Mitschüler Draco Malfoy aus dem traditionell rivalisierenden Haus Slytherin verbindet ihn gegenseitiger Hass. Als zentrales Thema der Geschichte kristallisiert sich immer mehr Harrys Auseinandersetzung mit Lord Voldemort heraus, der nach dem Angriff auf Harry als geistähnliches Wesen weiterexistiert und versucht, seinen Körper wiederzuerlangen. Zweimal kann Harry dies verhindern: Im ersten Band vereitelt er Voldemorts Plan, den „Stein der Weisen“ zu stehlen; im zweiten Band vernichtet er ein magisches Abbild des 16 Jahre alten Voldemort, das in einem Tagebuch verborgen war. Im vierten Band muss Harry machtlos mit ansehen, wie Voldemort einen neuen Körper erhält und beginnt, seine Gefolgsleute wieder um sich zu versammeln. Nachdem Harry in der Folge zwei weiteren Mordversuchen Voldemorts entkommt, erlangt er im fünften Band Kenntnis von einer Prophezeiung über dessen Untergang. Sie ist der Grund, warum Voldemort ihn als Baby töten wollte und es weiterhin versucht, denn mit ihr hat er Harry als denjenigen identifiziert, der als Einziger seine Macht brechen kann. Im sechsten Band stellt sich heraus, dass Voldemort Teile seiner Seele in Horkruxen versteckt hat, um auf diese Weise Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Mehrere Konflikte eskalieren und bereiten das Finale im abschließenden Buch vor. In der Schlüsselszene scheitert Draco Malfoy bei seinem Versuch, Albus Dumbledore zu töten – Severus Snape übernimmt die Aufgabe und flieht anschließend zusammen mit Draco. Im siebten und letzten Band brechen Harry, Hermine und Ron auf, um die verbliebenen Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Weil Voldemort zwischenzeitlich das Zaubereiministerium unter seinen Einfluss gebracht hat und das ganze Land kontrolliert, entkommen sie während ihrer phasenweise ziellosen Suche mehrfach nur knapp dem Tod. Während der Schlacht von Hogwarts erfährt Harry, dass er sterben muss, um Lord Voldemort sterblich zu machen, weil er einen Teil der Seele Voldemorts in sich trägt. Er ergibt sich diesem Schicksal und stellt sich dem dunklen Lord unbewaffnet, überlebt jedoch erneut den Todesfluch, während Voldemorts Seelenfragment in ihm vernichtet wird. Als Voldemort Hogwarts’ Verteidigern den Körper des totgeglaubten Harry präsentiert, stirbt seine Schlange Nagini, die der siebte und letzte Horkrux war, als ihr Neville Longbottom mit dem Schwert von Godric Griffindor den Kopf abschlägt. Aus dem folgenden, entscheidenden Duell geht Harry als Sieger hervor, da Voldemort durch seinen eigenen reflektierten Todesfluch stirbt und so die Prophezeiung ihre Erfüllung findet. Den Abschluss des letzten Bandes bildet ein Kapitel, das einen Blick 19 Jahre in die Zukunft wirft: Sowohl Harry und Ginny als auch Ron und Hermine haben geheiratet und ihre Kinder gehen gemeinsam nach Hogwarts. Die Harry-Potter-Welt miniatur|Das fiktive [[Gleis 9¾ im Bahnhof King’s Cross]] miniatur|[[Lokomotive im Stil der Zugmaschine des „Hogwarts-Express“]] Die Handlung der Harry-Potter-Romane findet in zwei nebeneinander existierenden Welten statt. Die eine ist die dem Leser bekannte Welt, genauer das Vereinigte Königreich gegen Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts. Die andere ist eine den nichtmagischen Menschen – genannt „Muggel“ – weitgehend verborgene magische Parallelgesellschaft, die von Zauberern, Hexen und nichtmenschlichen magischen Wesen bevölkert wird. Diese Zauberergesellschaft verfügt in Großbritannien über eine eigene Regierung und Verwaltung, das Zaubereiministerium, sowie ein eigenes Wirtschaftssystem. Die magische Welt hat sich zu dieser Trennung vor Jahrhunderten entschlossen und setzt sie mit entsprechenden Geheimhaltungsgesetzen und Kontrollen, aber auch mit Zauberei durch. Nur der jeweilig amtierende Premierminister der Muggel wird vom jeweils amtierenden Zaubereiminister von der Existenz der Zaubererwelt unterrichtet. Die Übergänge zwischen beiden Welten sind für Muggel unsichtbar, wie beispielsweise der Eingang zur Winkelgasse, einer Einkaufsstraße für Zauberer und Hexen mitten in London. Umgekehrt können sich Zauberer und Hexen ungehindert in der nichtmagischen Welt bewegen, viele von ihnen meiden jedoch die Gesellschaft von Muggeln. Durch die Trennung über viele Generationen hinweg und eine verbreitete Geringschätzung der Muggel sind die meisten Zauberer und Hexen nur unzureichend über die nichtmagische Welt informiert und fallen dort oft durch völlig unpassende Kleidung und ihre Unkenntnis technischer Geräte auf. Im Vergleich zur britischen Gesellschaft Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts erscheint die Lebensweise von Zauberern und Hexen rückständig. Sie kleiden sich in altertümliche Gewänder und kennen keine elektrischen Geräte oder moderne Informationstechnologie. Es gibt allerdings zahlreiche magische Hilfsmittel, die ähnliche Funktionen übernehmen. So können sich zum Beispiel Personen in Fotografien und gemalten Bildern bewegen und teilweise eigenständig kommunizieren. Technische Transportmittel werden durch fliegende Besen oder sekundenschnelles Apparieren ersetzt, ein landesweites Netzwerk von Kaminen erlaubt Reisen und Kommunikation über weite Distanzen. Andererseits besitzen die Hexen und Zauberer auch Fahrzeuge des 20. Jahrhunderts, die allerdings allesamt antiquiert sind: Der Hogwarts-Express wird von einer Dampflokomotive gezogen, ein veralteter Dreidecker-Omnibus sammelt gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer auf und die Weasleys nutzen ein historisches Auto, das mit einem Flugzauber belegt ist. Beide Welten sind nicht vollständig voneinander getrennt. Immer wieder verstoßen Zauberer gegen die Trennungsvorschriften. Das Zaubereiministerium bemüht sich in diesen Fällen darum, eventuelle Schäden zu beheben und das Gedächtnis der betroffenen Muggel zu verändern. Teilweise sind die Auswirkungen magischer Aktivitäten allerdings zu gravierend, um sie zu verbergen. Insbesondere die kriminellen Aktivitäten Lord Voldemorts zwingen den Zaubereiminister wiederholt zur Kontaktaufnahme mit dem britischen Premierminister, der auf diesem Wege die eigentliche Ursache für Massenunfälle, vermeintliche Naturkatastrophen und Wetterphänomene erfährt. Folgende vier Artikel beschreiben wichtige Figuren, Handlungsorte, Begriffe sowie Tiere und Tierarten aus den Harry-Potter-Romanen und damit einen wesentlichen Teil des Harry-Potter-Universums: * Figuren der Harry-Potter-Romane * Handlungsorte der Harry-Potter-Romane * Begriffe der Harry-Potter-Romane * Tiere der Harry-Potter-Romane Romane und Begleitbücher Die ersten sechs Bände des Zyklus entsprechen Harry Potters sechs Schuljahren in Hogwarts, das letzte Buch handelt von der Suche nach den Horkruxen und der Schlacht in Hogwarts. Harry, Ron und Hermine besuchen zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei nicht mehr. miniatur|hochkant|''The Elephant House'' – das Café in Edinburgh, in dem Rowling den ersten Band schrieb Die deutsche Übersetzung der Romane stammt von Klaus Fritz, die Einbände wurden von Sabine Wilharm gestaltet. Aufgrund der Beliebtheit der Reihe über den klassischen Kinder- und Jugendbuchmarkt hinaus wurden im Vereinigten Königreich, den Vereinigten Staaten und in Deutschland spezielle Ausgaben für Erwachsene aufgelegt. Diese sind textgleich mit der Kinderbuchausgabe, haben jedoch eine andere Umschlaggestaltung. 2001 erschienen von Joanne K. Rowling zugunsten der Hilfsorganisation Comic Relief zwei Begleitbücher, die in den Romanen auftretenden fiktiven Schulbüchern entsprechen: * Phantastische Tierwesen & wo sie zu finden sind (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) * Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten (Quidditch Through the Ages) 2007 fertigte Joanne K. Rowling sieben handgeschriebene Exemplare von Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden (engl. The Tales of Beedle the Bard) an, von denen eines für wohltätige Zwecke an amazon.com versteigert wurde. Die Märchen spielen im 7. Band der Harry-Potter-Reihe eine zentrale Rolle und gelten in der fiktiven Welt der Romane als Literaturklassiker. Am 4. Dezember 2008 wurden die Geschichten in zwei Ausgaben in englischer Sprache weltweit veröffentlicht. Literarische Gattung und Stil Die Harry-Potter-Romane sind der Kinder- und Jugendliteratur zuzuordnen, sie haben aber eine für diese Gattung ungewöhnlich weite Verbreitung gefunden (vgl. dazu das Kapitel Kommerzieller Erfolg). Die Romane bedienen sich dabei auch einiger Stilelemente der Fantasy-Literatur und des Kriminalromans. Die Hauptfigur Harry Potter fühlt sich in ihrer Welt zunächst sehr fremd; dieses Motiv der Fremdheit in der eigenen und Flucht in eine andere Welt ist in der Kinder- und Jugendliteratur weit verbreitet (z. B. in der Unendlichen Geschichte von Michael Ende). Wie in der klassischen phantastischen Kinder- und Jugendliteratur, aber anders als beim Fantasyroman, ist diese Welt – oftmals satirisch überhöht – als Parallelwelt zur Realität gezeichnet. Für die Gattung des Jugendbuches typisch ist auch das Thema des Erwachsenwerdens (man spricht in diesem Fall auch vom Entwicklungsroman). In den einzelnen Bänden wird die Handlung im Stile eines Kriminalromans erzählt, in dem Harry mit einigen Freunden ein Geheimnis lösen muss (siehe dazu die Inhaltsangaben zu den einzelnen Bänden). Nicht zuletzt gehört die Harry-Potter-Reihe (bis auf den letzten Band) zum in England weit verbreiteten Genre der Internatsliteratur.Einige Beispiele für Internatsliteratur in der englischen Wikipedia Dieser Stilmix hat wohl zur Verbreitung der Bücher beigetragen, die auch in Erwachsenenausgaben erscheinen und von Personen aller Altersgruppen gelesen werden. Die Autorin hat für die Harry-Potter-Romane eine Erzählperspektive gewählt, die als personale Erzählsituation bezeichnet wird. Da es sich bei der Hauptfigur um einen heranwachsenden Teenager handelt, der die eigene Zaubererwelt erst allmählich kennenlernt, kann auch der Leser langsam in diese Welt einsteigen. Einflüsse auf das Werk Einfluss anderer Bücher Joanne K. Rowling hat sich nach eigenen Angaben beim Schreiben ihrer Bücher von keinem anderen Werk als Das kleine weiße Pferd von Elizabeth Goudge beeinflussen lassen.oprah.com Nach ihrer Meinung fließt jedoch in einen Roman ein. Parallelen zwischen Leben und Werk Vielfach ist versucht worden, Parallelen zwischen Joanne K. Rowlings Leben und ihren Büchern herzustellen. Nicht alle davon sind zutreffend. So gab es in Rowlings Nachbarschaft in Winterbourne, wo sie in den 1970er-Jahren wohnte, einen Jungen namens Ian Potter, der später behauptete, er habe als Kind zu Joanne Rowlings engsten Freunden gehört und ihre Fantasie beflügelt, indem sie sich immer als Hexen und Zauberer verkleidet hätten. Dadurch sei Ian Potter das wirkliche Vorbild für Harry Potter. Rowling schreibt dazu auf ihrer Website, dass dies nicht stimme und sie nur noch wenige Erinnerungen an diesen Jungen habe. Die nachfolgend aufgezählten Parallelen stammen hauptsächlich aus Rowlings eigenen Aussagen: * Das Kapitel Der Spiegel Nerhegeb (eine Umkehrung des Wortes „Begehren“, im englischen Original The Mirror of Erised, „Desire“) des ersten Bandes schrieb Rowling 1991 während ihrer ersten Zeit in Portugal. Harry sieht in diesem Spiegel seinen tiefsten Herzenswunsch – er sieht sich zusammen mit seinen Eltern, die er nie kennengelernt hat. Rowling verarbeitet darin den frühen Tod ihrer Mutter wenige Monate zuvor. Auf die Frage, was sie selbst in diesem Spiegel sehen würde, antwortete sie einmal, sie würde sich selbst sehen, wie sie noch einmal fünf Minuten mit ihrer Mutter sprechen dürfe. * Die Dementoren aus dem dritten Band erfand Rowling während ihrer ersten Zeit in Edinburgh. Häufig werden diese Wesen, die den Menschen alle guten Erinnerungen aussaugen und sie zwingen, die schlimmsten Momente ihres Lebens noch einmal zu durchleben, als Allegorie für Depressionen interpretiert. Tatsächlich sagte Rowling einmal, dass sie während dieser Zeit, als sie gezwungen war, von Sozialhilfe zu leben, unter Depressionen gelitten habe. Sie nannte diese Zeit ihren „düsteren Lebensabschnitt“ (grim period). * Eine wichtige Rolle spielt in den Büchern der Londoner Bahnhof King’s Cross – hier fährt der Zug vom geheimen Gleis Neundreiviertel ab, der Harry und seine Freunde zur Schule bringt. Rowlings Eltern hatten sich in einem Zug kennen gelernt, der von King’s Cross abgefahren war, und auch die Zugfahrt, bei der Rowling die Idee zu Harry Potter hatte, endete dort. In der Realität liegen die Gleise 9 und 10 – zwischen denen sich den Romanen zufolge eine Wand mit dem geheimen Durchgang zum Gleis Neundreiviertel befindet – in einem Nebengebäude und es gibt keine Wand zwischen ihnen, auch wenn später ein Schild mit der Beschriftung „9¾“ dort angebracht wurde. 2001 gab Rowling in einem Interview zu, dass sie King’s Cross mit dem Bahnhof Euston verwechselt hatte. * Im dritten Band gibt es folgende Textstelle (S. 110 bzw. 111): Am Freitag, dem 16. Oktober 1992, heirateten Joanne Rowling und Jorge Arantes – die Ehe hielt weniger als ein Jahr. * Joanne K. Rowling hat am selben Tag wie ihre Schöpfung Harry Potter Geburtstag (31. Juli). * Unter den zahlreichen Orts- und Personennamen, die in den Romanen auftauchen, finden sich auch solche von Personen und Orten, die Joanne K. Rowling kennt – so zum Beispiel die Mitglieder der irischen Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft aus dem vierten Band. Im fünften Band wird außerdem das Quidditch-Team der Tutshill Tornados erwähnt – in Tutshill verbrachte Rowling einen Großteil ihrer Jugend. * Wie Joanne K. Rowling auf ihrer Website schreibt, sei Gilderoy Lockhart, der selbstverliebte Professor aus dem zweiten Band, die einzige Figur, die sie je komplett einer Person, die sie im wahren Leben kennt, nachempfunden hat. Gleichzeitig machte sie deutlich, dass sie natürlich nicht verraten wird, um welche Person genau es sich handle. Fest stehe aber, dass jene Person im wahren Leben auch tatsächlich genauso unsäglich arrogant und überzeugt von sich selbst sei. Dies sei auch der Grund, weshalb sie sich dazu entschloss, ihn in ihre Bücher einzubauen und ihn auf diese Weise lächerlich zu machen. Literarische Kritik Vor allem der erste und der zweite Band der Reihe erhielten, sowohl im englischsprachigen Raum als auch in Deutschland, hervorragende Kritiken. Die englischen Zeitungen Mail on Sunday und Sunday Times verglichen Rowling mit den Klassikern von Roald Dahl und C.S. Lewis.zit. nach accio-quote.org Stephen King nannte die Serie eine und stellte Harry Potter in eine Reihe mit Huckleberry Finn, Alice im Wunderland und Frodo Beutlin.Wild About Harry, New York Times, 23 July 2000 Als „Juwel der Abenteuer- und Unterhaltungsliteratur“ bezeichnet Wilhelm Ruprecht Frieling die Heptalogie in seiner Gesamtbesprechung.Harry Potter total (Band I–VII) in drei magischen Minuten Gleichzeitig wurden mit dem Erscheinen der weiteren Bände auch kritische Töne am literarischen Niveau laut. Fay Weldon konstatiert, dass die Reihe , attestiert ihr aber, dass sie zit. nach entertainment.timesonline.co.uk darstelle. Der Filmkritiker Charles Tayler bescheinigt J.K. Rowling die Weltsicht eines Teenagers und bezeichnet ihr Werk als .zit. nach dir.salon.com Der prominente amerikanische Literaturkritiker Harold Bloom sagte: zit. n. boston.com Die Kritikerin der New York Times, Antonia S. Byatt, bezeichnet Rowlings Universum als eine Kontroversen Plagiatsvorwürfe Der US-Autor John Buechler behauptet, eine frühere Version der Harry-Potter-Figur erfunden zu haben: Die Hauptfigur seines wenig bekannten Films Troll (1986) ist ein zaubernder Junge namens Harry Potter junior. Die amerikanische Kinderbuchautorin Nancy Stouffer vertritt die Ansicht, dass Joanne K. Rowling für ihre Werke Namen, Begriffe und grundlegende Handlungsstränge aus Stouffers Büchern The Legend of Rah and the Muggles und Larry Potter and His Best Friend Lily entnommen habe. Nach einem dementsprechenden Schreiben reichten Scholastic und Warner Bros. Klage gegen Nancy Stouffer ein, um feststellen zu lassen, dass keine Urheberrechtsverletzungen vorliegen. Stouffer erhob daraufhin Gegenklage, um ebendiese Verletzung feststellen zu lassen. Den Prozess im September 2002 gewann der Antragsteller der Hauptklage. Der Richter erkannte für einen Betrug von Stouffer. Grund dafür war die Feststellung, dass die von Stouffer vorgelegten Beweisstücke teilweise gefälscht oder manipuliert waren. Tatsächlich konnte Stouffer nicht beweisen, dass auch nur ein Exemplar ihrer Bücher vor 2001 verkauft wurde. Stouffer wurde zu einer Entschädigung an die klagende Partei in Höhe von 50.000 US-Dollar verurteilt, ihre Gegenklage wurde abgewiesen. Sie kündigte daraufhin (bisher ohne Realisierung) an, aufgrund des aus ihrer Sicht unfairen Prozesses einen neuen anzustreben. Religiöse Kritik Vereinzelt wurden die Harry-Potter-Bücher von Christen kritisiert, die darin eine Verharmlosung und Verbreitung von Okkultismus sehen; den Vorwurf wies Joanne K. Rowling jedoch als unsinnig zurück. So schrieb Gabriele Kuby: Christliche Kritik an Harry Potter war auch eines der Themen des US-Dokumentarfilms Jesus Camp. Matthias Pöhlmann von der Evangelischen Zentralstelle für Weltanschauungsfragen hält derartige Kritik an Harry Potter für unberechtigt: zitiert nach Medienmagazin pro, 7/2007, pro-medienmagazin.de Hörbücher Die Harry-Potter-Romane wurden in mehreren Sprachen ungekürzt als Hörbuch veröffentlicht. In englischer Sprache wurde jeweils eine Hörbuchfassung für den britischen und eine für den US-amerikanischen Markt produziert: Das britische Hörbuch wurde von dem Schauspieler Stephen Fry gesprochen, die US-amerikanische Fassung von Jim Dale. In deutscher Sprache hat der Hörverlag zwei Fassungen produziert: Seit 1999 erschienen die von Rufus Beck vorgetragenen Hörbücher mit bisher im Hörspielbereich einmaligen Verkaufsergebnissen: Die ersten vier Bände wurden jeweils mehr als 300.000 Mal verkauft und dafür mit der Platin-Schallplatte ausgezeichnet. Die von Rufus Beck gesprochenen Harry-Potter-Hörbücher waren die ersten, die auch in einer MP3-Version verkauft wurden. Im März 2009 erschienen alle sieben Harry-Potter-Romane außerdem in einer seit 2003 von Felix von Manteuffel gesprochenen Hörbuchfassung. Weitere Auszeichnungen, die die Hörbücher erhielten: * 2000: Hörbücher zu den Bänden 1–3 – Hörbuch des Jahres (hr2-Bestenliste) * 2001: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen – Gewinner des Hörkules * 2008: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz – Gewinner des Hörkulino Verfilmungen Warner Bros. sicherte sich schon früh die Filmrechte an der Buchreihe und produzierte von 2001 bis 2011 etwa alle anderthalb Jahre einen neuen Film. Insgesamt wurde die komplette Reihe verfilmt, wobei die ersten sechs Bände in je einem Film, der siebte Band jedoch in zwei Teilen umgesetzt wurden: # Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (2001) # Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (2002) # Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (2004) # Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (2005) # Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (2007) # Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (2009) # Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 1 (2010) # Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 (2011) In der Liste der erfolgreichsten Filme rangieren alle Teile unter den ersten 40 Plätzen.InsideKino: Die weltweit umsatzstärksten Filme aller Zeiten Zusammen spielten sie über 6,3 Milliarden US-Dollar ein.TV-Movie-Ausgabe 21/07, S. 216, „Kinonews – Potter schlägt Bond“ Es war vorgesehen, alle Bände mit denselben Darstellern zu verfilmen, allerdings musste der 2002 verstorbene Darsteller von Albus Dumbledore, Richard Harris, ab dem dritten Film durch Michael Gambon ersetzt werden. Außerdem wurde der Kobold Griphook im ersten Teil von Verne Troyer gespielt, im siebten allerdings von Warwick Davis. Die Rolle von Vincent-Crabbe-Darsteller Jamie Waylett wurde, da bei einer Polizeikontrolle Marihuana in seinem Auto und mehrere Cannabispflanzen in der Wohnung seiner Mutter gefunden wurden,spiegel.de: „Harry Potter“-Darsteller festgenommen, abgerufen am 8. April 2009 aus dem Film gestrichen. So entfacht nicht Crabbe das große Feuer im Raum der Wünsche und stirbt dabei, sondern Goyle (Joshua Herdman). Spiele Videospiele An die Harry-Potter-Geschichten angelehnte Videospiele von Electronic Arts gibt es für zahlreiche Plattformen, darunter Windows, Mac OS X und alle gängigen Spielkonsolen. * Das erste Spiel mit dem Titel Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen erschien 2001 für PC, Mac und PSX. Es handelte sich hierbei um ein handelsübliches Action-Adventure mit magischen Kämpfen sowie einigen Besenflugeinlagen. * Das zweite Spiel behandelt die Geschichte des zweiten Bandes Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens und baut auf dem System des ersten Teils auf, ist jedoch wesentlich schwieriger und besitzt bessere Soundeffekte. Erstmals ist das Spiel für die PlayStation 2 und den GameCube erhältlich. * 2003 erschienen die Spiele Quidditch Worldcup sowie ein Remake des ersten Teils für die Xbox und andere damalige Next-Generation-Konsolen (z. B. PlayStation 2). * Der dritte Teil erschien 2004 und brachte einige Neuerungen auf. * Der vierte Teil erschien am 10. November 2005 für PC und alle aktuellen Spielkonsolen und ist der erste Teil, der mit anderen Spielern zusammen gespielt werden kann. Des Weiteren wurde dem Spieler die Möglichkeit genommen, durch das Schloss und die Ländereien zu laufen. * Der fünfte Teil Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix erschien im Juli 2007 für PC und alle zu dieser Zeit aktuellen Konsolen wie z. B. Playstation 3, Xbox 360 und Nintendo Wii. Im Gegensatz zum vierten Teil wurde die Möglichkeit zum gemeinsamen Spielen wieder abgesetzt und das Schadensmodell ganz weggelassen, nachdem es im dritten und vierten Teil eigentlich schon überflüssig war. Überarbeitet wurde vor allem das Zaubermodell, so dass der Spieler nun mit der Maus, der Wii-Fernbedienung oder einer entsprechenden Bedieneinrichtung die Zaubersprüche nachzeichnen muss. * Der sechste Teil Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz erschien im Juli 2009 für PC, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Wii und X-Box 360. In diesem Teil muss der Spieler sich einigen Quidditch-Spielen stellen, in denen er durch verschiedene Sterne fliegen, Zaubertränke im Kessel zusammenmischen und Duelle beenden muss, in denen das Schadensmodell wieder eingeführt wurde. * Der siebte Teil Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes 1 erschien im November 2010 für PC; Playstation 3, Wii, X-Box 360 und Nintendo DS. * Der achte Teil Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes 2 erschien im Juli 2011 für PC, Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360 und Nintendo DS. Das Magazin GBase gab dem Spiel eine Wertung von 4.5 von 10 Punkten.Testbericht von Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer der Todes 2 auf GBase.ch Den Soundtrack für die Teile Eins bis Vier sowie für den Quidditch World Cup schrieb Jeremy Soule, für den fünften und sechsten Teil zeichnete James Hannigan verantwortlich. Lego Im Jahr 2001 brachte die dänische Spielzeugfirma Lego einhergehend mit dem Kinostart der Verfilmung des ersten Bandes eine Harry-Potter-Produktserie auf den Markt. Diese umfasst mit Lego-Steinen modellierte, den Filmen nachempfundene Handlungsschauplätze, beispielsweise Hagrids Hütte, den Hogwarts-Express, die Kammer des Schreckens, Gringotts (Zaubererbank), das Schiff der Durmstrangs, einzelne Räume aus Hogwarts und das ganze Schloss im Kleinformat, inklusive der Hauptfiguren als Minifigs. Mit Kinostart jeder Verfilmung hat Lego seitdem neue Modelle herausgebracht. Daneben sind in den Jahren 2001 und 2002 auch spezielle Harry-Potter-Versionen des PC-Programms LEGO Creator erschienen, mit dem Lego-Welten im Computer virtuell gebaut werden können. Seit Juni 2010 ist auch ein Action-Adventure namens Lego Harry Potter: Die Jahre 1-4 erhältlich. Dieses erschien für PC, Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360 und als iPhone-App. Themenpark Am 31. Mai 2007 kündigten Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. und Universal Orlando Resort die Einrichtung eines Harry-Potter-Themenparks The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (zu deutsch etwa „Die Zaubererwelt des Harry Potter“) an, der am 19. Juni 2010 eröffnet wurde.Eröffnung des Harry-Potter-Parks: Muggels willkommen! vom 17. Juni 2010 Als Teil der Universal’s Islands of Adventure in Orlando, Florida, beherbergt der Park auf seinem Areal Hogwarts, Hogsmeade und den Verbotenen Wald. Joanne K. Rowling und Stuart Craig, der Set-Designer der Harry-Potter-Verfilmungen, waren involviert; von Letzterem stammen die Entwürfe für den Park. Pottermore Pottermore ist eine Website von Joanne K. Rowling in Zusammenarbeit mit SonyJ.K. Rowling kündigt Pottermore an Sony-Pressemitteilung vom 23. Juni 2011, die im Oktober 2011 offiziell eröffnet wurde.Projekt "Pottermore": Fans dürfen Harry Potters Abenteuer online erweitern vom 23. Juni 2011 Zwischen dem 31. Juli und 6. August gab es für 1 Millionen Fans die Möglichkeit, sich durch das Finden des Magischen Federkiels, der die magischen Kinder in ein Buch schreibt, frühzeitig zu registrieren.Ab 31. Juli: 1 Millionen Fans bekommen eine frühzeitige Registrierung. Pottermore Insider (offizieller Blog). Abgerufen am 15. August 2011. Am 15. August bekamen die Ersten eine Mail, die ihnen Zugang zu Pottermore verschaffte.Frühzeitiger Zugang hat begonnen. Pottermore Insider (offizieller Blog). Abgerufen am 15. August 2011. Sonys Ende 2011 erschienener E-Book-Reader wurde in einer „Limited Edition“ mit einem Gutschein verkauft, mit dem man das erste Harry-Potter-Buch von der Pottermore-Webseite herunterladen konnte.Neuer Sony Reader kommt nur mit Potter-Gutschein in Börsenblatt vom 31. August 2011 Einfluss der Harry-Potter-Romane Weitere Fantasyreihen Der überraschende Erfolg von Harry Potter führte zu Beginn der 2000er-Jahre zu einem Boom von Fantasy-Romanreihen für Kinder und Jugendliche, die häufig mit Harry Potter verglichen und daran gemessen werden. Zu nennen sind dabei etwa Percy Jackson von Rick Riordan, Artemis Fowl von Eoin Colfer, Eragon von Christopher Paolini, die ersten drei Bände der Bartimäus-Reihe von Jonathan Stroud oder Molly Moon von Georgia Byng, im deutschen Sprachraum zum Beispiel Laura und das Geheimnis von Aventerra und Fortsetzungen von Peter Freund, Merle und die fließende Königin von Kai Meyer oder die Tintenwelt-Trilogie von Cornelia Funke. Inhaltlich haben die meisten dieser Bücher nicht mehr mit Harry Potter gemein, als dass sie die Entwicklung von Jugendlichen in einer fantastischen Welt zeigen. Derartige Bücher gab es auch schon vor den Harry-Potter-Romanen, wie die Trilogie His Dark Materials von Philip Pullman, die zur selben Zeit ebenfalls relativ erfolgreich war und deren erster Band Der goldene Kompass 1996 erschien, also ein Jahr vor Harry Potter. Gleiches gilt für Die Chroniken von Narnia von C. S. Lewis, die bereits in den 1950er-Jahren veröffentlicht wurden. Parodien Eine Parodie auf die Harry-Potter-Romane wurde von Michael Gerber unter dem Titel Barry Trotter und die schamlose Parodie (Barry Trotter and the Unauthorized Parody) veröffentlicht. Sie erschien im Herbst 2003 auch in Deutschland. 2004 erschien der zweite Band Barry Trotter und die überflüssige Fortsetzung (Barry Trotter and the Unnecessary Sequel). 2006 ist auch der dritte Band Barry Trotter und der unmögliche Anfang (Barry Trotter and the Dead Horse), ein Prequel zu den vorherigen Parodien, erschienen. Von Arnd Böhm erschien die Comicparodie Harald und das Zauberportal.Vorstellung von ’Harald und das Zauberportal Eine filmische Harry-Potter-Parodie ist das TV-Special Berndi Broter und der Kasten der Katastrophen mit Bernd dem Brot, das der KI.KA Ende 2003 zunächst als Fünfteiler in der Kindersendung Chili TV und im Mai 2004 noch einmal an einem Stück zeigte.Berndi Broter und der Kasten der Katastrophen Außerdem wird Harry Potter in mehreren Folgen der Animationsserie Die Simpsons und in einer Szene des Kinofilms Die Simpsons – Der Film parodiert. Weitere Parodien des Films sind die YouTube-Filme Harry Potter und ein Stein, Harry Potter und der geheime Pornokeller und Harry Potter und der Plastikpokal von Coldmirror, in denen Filmmaterial der Filme Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen, Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens und Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch neu vertont wird. Rezeption In der Komödie Ich leih dir meinen Mann aus dem Jahr 2003 werden Passagen der Harry-Potter-Handlung nacherzählt. Plagiate In chinesischer Sprache erschien das unautorisierte Buch Harry Potter and Leopard-Walk-Up-to-Dragon, in Indien das Werk Harry Potter in Calcutta. Joanne K. Rowling erreichte gegen beide Werke gerichtliche Verbote. Tanja Grotter ist ein zauberndes Mädchen, das in Russland aktiv ist. Auch gegen dieses Werk leiteten Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros. rechtliche Schritte ein. Neben diesen kommerziell ausgerichteten und mittlerweile verbotenen Plagiaten gibt es eine große Anzahl nichtkommerzieller Geschichten, die von Fans verfasst wurden, so genannte Fan-Fictions. Fanseiten In die Schlagzeilen geriet Warner Bros. Ende 2000 durch Briefe an Fanseiten-Betreiber, denen man eine Verletzung von Markenrechten vorwarf. Für Verbraucher seien Domainnamen wie harrypotterguide.co.uk verwirrend, weswegen man die Inhaber aufforderte, ihre Domains an Warner Bros. zu übertragen. Diese Schreiben, die sich teilweise auch an Kinder und Jugendliche richteten, sorgten für Empörung und waren Auslöser für die Potterwar-Kampagne. Nach Angaben von Warner Bros. handelte es sich bei den Adressaten der Briefe jedoch hauptsächlich um Domaininhaber, die versucht hätten, Harry Potter gewerblich auszunutzen. Die Fälle endeten teilweise damit, dass Warner Bros. von den Forderungen Abstand nahm und nicht weiter gegen die Betreiber vorging. Fälle, in denen es zu einem Gerichtsverfahren kam, sind nicht bekannt. Mittlerweile vergibt Joanne K. Rowling auf ihrer Site in unregelmäßigen Abständen einen Fan-Site Award, eine Fanseiten-Auszeichnung. Kommerzieller Erfolg Die Romane sind in 67 Sprachen übersetzt worden, weltweit wurden mittlerweile mehr als 500 Millionen Exemplare verkauft.Bücher-Wiki.de: Buchrekorde Bis heute sind über 30 Millionen Exemplare in deutscher Sprache verkauft worden.Carlsen.de - Geschichte Laut einer Studie des Marktforschungsinstituts teleResearch hat jeder vierte Deutsche ab 14 Jahren mindestens einen Harry-Potter-Band gelesen.Statistik: Lektüre der Harry Potter Bücher, teleResearch Mannheim, Oktober 2007 Bis Juli 2007 wurden in den USA insgesamt rund 140 Millionen Exemplare der sieben Bände gedruckt.Pressrelease von Scholastic auf mugglenet.com, August 2007 Die Erstauflage des fünften Bandes betrug 6,8 Millionen, die des sechsten 10,8 Millionen.Startauflagen für Bd. 5 & 6 bei infoplease.com Die Startauflage für den letzten Band betrug sogar 14 Millionen Stück.Startauflage Bd. 7 bei prnewswire.com Das am häufigsten hergestellte Buch in den USA ist Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone mit bisher 29 Millionen Exemplaren (Band 2: 24 Mio., Band 3: 20 Mio., Band 4: 19 Mio., Band 5 und 6 je 17 Mio. und Band 7: 14 Mio.). Die Harry-Potter-Romane wurden fast neuneinhalb Jahre – von Dezember 1998 bis Mai 2008 – durchgehend in den Bestsellerlisten der New York Times geführt. Aufgrund der anhaltenden hohen Verkaufszahlen und der damit einhergehenden „Blockierung“ der vorderen Plätze wurden die Bestsellerlisten in diesem Zeitraum zwei Mal reformiert: Nach eineinhalb Jahren, als die ersten drei Bände die ersten drei Plätze belegten, wurde Kinderliteratur in eine neue Liste ausgegliedert und 2004 wurde eine neue Liste für Kinderbuch-Serien geschaffen, die die Verkaufszahlen der einzelnen Bände unberücksichtigt lässt.The New York Times Paper Cuts: Ten Years Later, Harry Potter Vanishes From the Best-Seller List, Abrufdatum 8. Mai 2008 Da die Übersetzungen später erschienen sind als die Originale, wurden viele englischsprachige Ausgaben auch in anderen Ländern verkauft, so kam der fünfte Band als erstes englischsprachiges Buch in Frankreich in die Bestsellerlisten.HP 5 in Frankreich nach BBC Fans haben auch vor Erscheinen der offiziellen Übersetzungen eigene Übersetzungen veröffentlicht.New York Times (PDF; 270 kB) Juni 2007 Die deutsche Community Harry auf Deutsch hat mehrere Bücher übersetzt, die fertige Übersetzung steht aber aus rechtlichen Gründen nur den eigenen Mitgliedern zur Verfügung, die daran mitgewirkt haben.harry-auf-deutsch-community.de Joanne K. Rowling hat bisher mehr als 570 Mio. brit. Pfund als Autorenhonorar verdient. Sie gilt seit 2004 laut Forbes Magazine als Dollar-Milliardärin und hat sogar Königin Elisabeth II. an Reichtum übertroffen.BBC NEWS: JK Rowling 'richer than Queen', April 2003 Besonders nach Erscheinen des siebten Bandes kamen in China größere Mengen unautorisierter Raubdrucke auf den Markt.Welt Online: China stiehlt den neuen Harry Potter vom 24. Juli 2007 Nach den Schwarzkopien beim 6. Band wurden noch 16 Millionen Exemplare verkauft. In Deutschland erhöhte 2007 Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes gemeinsam mit Tintentod (Cornelia Funke) die Marktzahlen bei Kinder- und Jugendbüchern um rund 24 Prozent. Literatur * Friedhelm Schneidewind: Das ABC rund um Harry Potter : alles Wissenswerte zu den ersten vier Büchern von Joanne K. Rowling. Lexikon-Imprint-Verlag, Berlin 2000, ISBN 3-89602-280-6. * Paul Bürvenich: Der Zauber des Harry Potter : Analyse eines literarischen Welterfolgs. Peter Lang, Frankfurt am Main 2001, ISBN 978-3-631-38743-6. * Jörg Knobloch (Hrsg.): „Harry Potter“ in der Schule. Didaktische Annäherungen an ein Phänomen. Verlag an der Ruhr, Mülheim an der Ruhr 2001, ISBN 3-86072-657-9. * Markwart Herzog: Tod in Hogwarts? Thanatologische Bemerkungen zum Harry-Potter-Universum. (In: Rheinisches Jahrbuch für Volkskunde. 34/2001/2002, S. 213–245.) * Michael Maar: Warum Nabokov Harry Potter gemocht hätte. Berlin-Verlag, Berlin 2002, ISBN 3-8270-0454-3. * Thomas Bohrmann, Werner Veith, Stephan Zöller (Hrsg.): Handbuch Theologie und Populärer Film. Band 1. Ferdinand Schöningh, Paderborn 2007, ISBN 978-3-506-72963-7. (S. 95-113. Mark Achilles: Fantasy Fiction – die Suche nach dem wahren Menschsein bei „Harry Potter“ und „Der Herr der Ringe“.) * Lorenzo Ravagli: Die geheime Botschaft der Joanne K. Rowling : ein Schlüssel zu Harry Potter. Verlag Urachhaus, Stuttgart 2007, ISBN 978-3-8251-7509-2. * Sabine M. Duttler: Die filmische Umsetzung der Harry Potter-Romane. Kovac, J, Hamburg 2007, ISBN 978-3-8300-3314-1. * Ursula Bergenthal: Des Zauberlehrlings Künste. "Harry Potter" als Beispiel für literarische Massenkommunikation in der modernen Mediengesellschaft. Wallstein, Göttingen 2008, ISBN 978-3-8353-0319-5. * Michael Maar: Hilfe für die Hufflepuffs. Kleines Handbuch zu Harry Potter. Hanser Verlag, München 2008, ISBN 978-3-446-23020-0. * Melissa Anelli: Das Phänomen Harry Potter. Edel, Hamburg 2009, ISBN 3-89855-989-0. * Bundesakademie für kulturelle Bildung Wolfenbüttel; Olaf Kutzmutz (Hrsg.): Harry, hol schon mal den Besen!: Ein Kehraus nach zehn Potter-Jahren. 2009, ISBN 978-3929622423.Blick ins Buch Weblinks * Homepage von Joanne K. Rowling * Offizielle Website zu den Verfilmungen * Harry-Potter-Wiki * Informationen zu Harry Potter auf KinderundJugendmedien.de * Cornelia Rémi: Harry-Potter-Bibliografie * Knightbus – Harry Potter Link Archiv * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Literarisches Werk Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Englisch) Kategorie:Fantasyliteratur Kategorie:Jugendliteratur Kategorie:Harry Potter Kategorie:Romanzyklus Kategorie:Fantasy-Welt Kategorie:Hexerei in der Kultur Kategorie:Fantasy